


This One's On You, Baby

by casesandcapitals



Series: Dom!Gee [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, shopping for cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gerard's disastrous Christmas present, he and Frank do a little shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One's On You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep this morning, wrote a little thing :)

Frank shifts from one foot to the other, biting his lip. The sales woman wanders away to help another customer so I step a little closer.  
"What do you think?" I ask, setting a gentle hand on the small of his back.  
"I'm not... um," he hesitates.  
"Not sure?" I finish. "You can't pick one you like or you want to try something different?"  
"I want to try this, I just..." he tapers off again, then fidgets.  
"Frankie?" I rub my hand in a circle on his back.  
"Can't you decide for me?" he whines.  
That gets a smile out of me. "No, baby. You gotta pick this one."  
He bites his lip again then points at two different cuffs. One with laces and one with a buckle.  
Another sales person steps up and I ask to see the cuffs Frank pointed to. He pulls them out from the display case and sets them on the glass counter top, then goes to ring someone up.  
I pick up the ones with laces and hand it to Frank.  
"What do you think?"  
He thumbs the faux-leather and runs a fingertip over the laces.  
"Can I try it on?" he asks me quietly.  
"Sure," I smile.  
He hands the cuff back and I loosen the laces. Taking his wrist gently, I slide the cuff over his tattooed hand and settle it in place.  
"Do you want me to do up the laces?"  
He stares at it for a moment, then nods.  
"Frank."  
"Yes, sir," he clarifies.  
I pull the laces taut slowly, watching his reaction. He gives away nothing but a calm face. I tie the laces off and reach up to touch his chin.  
"What do you think?"  
He reaches up and spins the cuff around his wrist, slides a finger underneath it.  
"It's too loose."  
"Do you want to try the other one?"  
"Yes, sir."  
I untie the laces and slip the cuff off, setting it back on the counter. The next cuff is thicker, heavier, with a belt buckle and several notches to tighten it. I slip the cuff over Frank's hand and pull the faux-leather strap tight without buckling it.  
"How's that?" I ask.  
"One... one more?"  
I pull it to the next slot and fasten the metal buckle but don't let go.  
"What do you think, Frankie?"  
He blinks a few times, staring at the cuff and my pale hands wrapped around his. He nods.  
"Your words, Frank," I remind him.  
"I like it, sir. I... I want these ones."  
"You're absolutely sure? You don't feel too confined or anxious?" I ask in a soft tone.  
"No sir, I feel..." he blinks again. "Nice. I feel safe."  
I kiss his palm before undoing the cuff and motioning to the sales person.


End file.
